


The Date

by Malana



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: F/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malana/pseuds/Malana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was hiding something. Malcolm was sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime before series 4. But with Jamie. Always with Jamie.

Sam was hiding something. Malcolm was sure of it. There was a phone call that ended as soon as he walked into the room, and when he casually asked what she was doing that weekend, she didn’t quite meet his eye. 

Malcolm was concerned. Sam was usually a better liar. Being able to lie to Ministers and reporters without batting an eye was a necessarily skill if you worked for Malcolm, and Sam was adept at it. But now she was obviously evasive, and that was worrying. It had to be something truly bad. 

He asked Jamie if he had any idea what was going on. Jamie didn’t, but he promised to look into it. If there was anything to be found, Jamie would find it. He was quite the tenacious bastard when he wanted to be. 

—

An hour or so later, Jamie stuck his head in the door. “She’s got a date."

Malcolm’s face darkened slightly. “With whom?"

"No idea."

"Find out."

—

 

And an hour after that.

"I don’t know who it’s with, but I know when and where."

"Good man."

—

 

A few hours after that, they were sitting in a car, watching the restaurant across the street.

"You know she’s going to horribly murder you if she finds out about this, right?" Jamie asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

"I’m not alone in this car. You’re just as fucking dead as I am."

"Nae," Jamie shook his head. “That’s the good thing about people thinking you’re a terrible monster. She’ll just roll her eyes at me. Besides, she’ll know it was your idea."

"It was your bloody idea!" Malcolm tore his eyes away from the restaurant long enough to glare at Jamie."

"Aye, but she won’t think so. Besides, you’re the one who asked me to find out what she was hiding." He paused, and pointed across the road. “There is is right now."

Malcolm looked over to see Sam climbing out of a black cab. 

Jamie let out a low whistle. “Jesus. She can clean up well. I didnae know the lass had legs like that."

Malcolm’s resulting silence didn’t go unnoticed by Jamie. 

"She’s looking at her watch," Malcolm commented soon after. "Whoever the bastard is, he’s making her wait."

Jamie cast a glance at his friend, clearing his throat. “Not for nothing, Malc. I know you’re protective of the girl, and you know I am too. After all, anyone who can put up with you and your shite has gotta be fuckin’ special. But this all seems a bit…" he trailed off as Sam raised an arm and waved toward a figure he couldn’t quite make out. 

"Anyone we know?" he asked, leaning forward slightly to get a better work. 

As the man came closer, into the light, Jamie looked over at Malcolm again. He was even paler than usual, and looked angry enough that even Jamie was uneasy

"Fucking hell is that—," Jamie began as Sam stepped forward to embrace her dining companion.

Malcolm’s tone was completely calm, never a good sign.

"Dan fucking Miller."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan Miller. 

Dan fucking Miller.

Dan fucking Miller was on a date with Sam.

And, from what Jamie could tell watching from the car, it wasn’t their first. The casual way she kissed his cheek in greeting, his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her into the restaurant, there was no first-date awkwardness between them.

Jamie turned to Malcolm after the couple disappeared into the restaurant. “Do ye want tae go strangle him wi’ his entrails now, or should we wait until work tomorrow?"

Silence. 

Jamie looked at his friend uneasily. “Malc," he began, but was interrupted. 

"Let’s just go."

Jamie was discouraged by the flat tone of Malcolm’s voice. He had been expected anger. Anger would be much better. Anger he knew how to deal with. This was something different. 

"To the pub?" Jamie suggested hopefully. He didn’t want Malcolm sitting around alone in his flat with whatever thoughts he currently had racing through his head. 

Malcolm considered, then nodded. “Aye. To the pub."

————————————————-

On Monday evening there was a knock on Jamie’s office door.

"Enter if it’s vitally fuckin’ important," he called out. “Otherwise, shit off."

The door opened and Sam entered, carrying her coat and purse.

"Polite as ever, I see," she said wryly. 

Jamie smiled. “Sorry, love. It’s been a hell of a day. You know you’re always welcome. You need something?"

"I was just—" she stopped, biting her lip. “You know what, never mind, it’s nothing." She turned to go.

"Oi! Sit the fuck down and tell me what’s wrong. Playin’ the delicate flower isnae like you."

Sam hesitated and Jamie rolled his eyes. 

"Sit. Don’t make me bring out the shackles."

Sam smiled a little, and sat, but she still looked uncomfortable. 

"Seriously, Sam. What’s wrong? I have nae ever seen you like this before."

"It’s Malcolm." 

"What about the wanker?"

"Is something…is something wrong with him? I mean, did something happen?"

This time it was Jamie who was hesitant, but he tried to play it off. “It’s Malcolm, love. There’s always something bloody wrong with him."

Sam shook her head. “No." She ran a hand nervously through her hair. “He snapped at me today."

"Well, that’s Malc, isn’ it?" Jamie said, unconvincingly. 

"Not with me, Jamie. I’ve been with him for almost eight years now, and he has never snapped at me before. And you know that. So what is going on?"

"Look, darlin’, I dinnae know what your talkin’ about. There’s nothing going on. It’s just Malcolm."

Sam’s eyes narrowed and she learned forward across Jamie’s desk. 

"James Alistar MacDonald, you tell me what is going on, right fucking now!"

Jamie grimaced. "Fine. Fucking fine. Ye really wanna know the know the truth? He knows about you the that poncey twat of yours."

Sam sat back in her chair, paling slightly. "What?"

"Yer fuckin’ date with Dan the smug cunt Miller." Jamie shook his head. “Jesus love, I’d of thought ye had better taste then that. If that’s the kind of man that gets your knickers damp, I’m sorely fucking disappointed."

Sam closed her eyes for a moment, when she looked at Jamie again, he could see the anger on her face. 

"Look—" he began.

"No." Sam cut him off as she got to her feet. “I’ve put up with a lot of shit in this job, but I’m not dealing with this. You two scaring off anyone in the office who even dared to look at me was bad enough, but I’m putting my damned foot down now. I don’t even want to know how you found out about Dan"

She strode to the door, pausing for a moment to shoot a withering look in Jamie’s direction. 

"You and Malcolm can go fuck yourselves. I’m done with the overly-protective father crap." Sam left, slamming the door behind her. 

"It’s not exactly fatherly," Jamie muttered to himself, wondering what in the hell he was going to say to Malcolm now.


End file.
